


Trump Card

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has doubts, and Tony earns some serious man points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump Card

“Why me?” Pepper asked him one day, totally out of the blue.

Tony, who had been staring avidly at the flat screen in front of him that was showing him the intricate tactile plans of a pride of lions hunting an antelope, didn’t really respond, so she turned the TV off and dug her nails into his thigh.

“Hey!”

“Tony!”

“Yes dear?” he rubbed his leg and focused on her face, his smile faltering slightly at her expression.

“Why me?” she asked again. She looked scared, which totally threw him.

“Why you what?

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at her hands. “You could have any woman you want. Literally. So why me? What’s so special about me?”

“You fishing for a compliment?” he joked, trying to break the tension. The look she gave him confirmed he had done the complete opposite.

“Ok, umm...well, you’re intelligent-”

“Most of the girls you’ve dated were intelligent.”

“-you make me laugh-” he continued.

“Some of them were even funny too.”

“-and,” he grabbed hold of her hand and laced their fingers together “You’re beautiful.”

She shot him a sad smile. “They were all beautiful, Tony.”

He honestly didn’t know how to answer this. If he said yes, he was an ass. If he said no, he was a lying ass. What is it with women having the capacity for mental terrorism? She was right, though. He’d always had an eye for beautiful women, and Pepper easily slid into this category, but at the same time she created a whole new one for herself. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, radiant, every other synonym you could think of, but she was different to all the others. She was...Pepper.

“Well, yeah.” He conceded to her statement and took the blow off his answer but pressing a feather light kiss to the back of her hand. “They were beautiful, but you’re my kind of beautiful.” He shot her a winning smile. “That’s why you, Pep.”

She stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing the remote and turning the TV back on.

“Good answer.” She said, her cheeks burning.

“I thought so.” Tony grinned and wrapped his arm around Pepper, re-focusing on the lions once more.


End file.
